


The One I Fancy

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is determined to get Lara a date only to realize that she doesn't know what Lara wants in a person for it to be date material so an investigation is due. (Suggestions for a better summary are welcome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Fancy

Lara’s birthday just had to be on Saint Valentine’s. Usually I spend that day shopping and sorting out the presents I get from like all those guys that want me to date them or go back with them, but most are lame and I just say thanks and get out of there as soon as I can.

I must say I hate to see Lara all day in her books, but her birthday is a special day since she just locks herself in our flat and just reads and sleeps and the only thing she accepts are my presents, anyone else’s she just leaves them forgotten in some corner. I think she only accepts mine because we live together and because I have such a great skill for gifts.

This year I’m gonna get her a date on her birthday no matter what!!

And then it falls on me like a fucking monsoon.

I have no clue whatsoever as for the tastes of my bestie when it comes to dating.

I’ve fucking known her since high school! She fucking pulled me through college! And I have no clue what she likes on another person!!

I am such a fucking awful bestie.

I try to pry it out from her directly but she senses what I’m trying to do and she just goes and says:

“I fancy someone already. I hope you can understand that even though I did told you, I wouldn’t go to the date full heartedly. And besides; you have an awful taste in blokes”

Just because I haven’t made it as far as a year into a relationship doesn’t mean I have an awful taste! It’s just that people change when they go into a relationship, and the assholes I’ve dated haven’t turned out to be good for a lasting one.

Then I decide to go stalker mode on her and follow her around a little; maybe she’s actually going somewhere else besides the library. Lara, you naughty girl!

I follow her for 2 days before giving up: All she does is to be in the library reading. She’s either onto me or lying about liking someone. With those looks, she could have any one; men or women.

Then I remember something but it would get me in so much fucking trouble if she found out I did it.

Lara keeps a diary; not one of those scientific ones for the annals of history in case she makes a huge archeological breakthrough; Lara has a diary in which she addresses her up bringer and mentor Roth; one in which she keeps her private thoughts on record and shit like that.

I know because in high school I once perused through it but before I got as much as a paragraph in, Lara showed up and snatched it from my hands and almost punched me in the face like if she didn’t knew me.

I wonder if she writes about the one she likes in there; I make no assumptions it’s a guy since that time I caught her making out with a blonde in college. Wonder if they kept in touch or something.

I wait for Monday, when Lara gets up early and comes back until sunset. Doing what? Who knows, but maybe I’ll find out soon.

Lara is a dodgy one. After turning the apartment upside down I find she made a secret hole in the wall behind her desk. I reach in and there are a lot of diaries, but knowing Lara she keeps them in chronological order.

A curious thing catches my eye: All of them are the classic brown, hard cover diaries but there’s a red one really hidden in the back of the hole.

I can’t decide which one to read first; I want to read the oldest one in the hole but I also wonder why would she keep a different diary.

I decide to go for the oldest one since maybe she’s drooling over a childhood crush or something.

It turns out this one is from when she started high school; I didn’t showed up there until second year, but I skim through it anyway to see if there are any clues.

Nothing in there, and for the looks of it I almost don’t become her bestie since her diary states I didn’t made that much of a great impression on her when we met.

As I go on with the next ones I start to see how I earn Lara with my charisma and some funny anecdotes from high school.

Then it gets out weird; she starts talking about how pretty I look and then cuts it. And like that on forward annotations. I’m suddenly wondering about a possibility but I scratch it; she could’ve told me anytime and she must know I wouldn’t reject her. Not after all the times she’s been there for me. I just don’t ask her out since I haven’t seen a sign of mutual feeling and also because I don’t wanna mess our friendship up somehow.

I go mad as she keeps it formal on following diaries. Routine, some realizations as years go by, a fling with an Amanda girl (must be that blonde chick) that doesn’t work out since Amanda just wanted a nightcap that one time. Some tears are marked in that page and I feel like such an awful bestie all the sudden.

I get frustrated and decide to go to the red one.

And the shit gets so fucking serious.

First page is a well-drawn portrait of me sleeping and the signer (Lara obviously) left the date on a left corner. It’s dated to when we were about to graduate from high school.

The whole thing is about me: Poetry, portraits, thoughts, self-wallowing as I go out with guy after guy and keep getting burned, there’s even annotations of her wet dreams in which we do very inventive stuff to each other.

I’m so fucking blind I should have a dog with me at all times.

Why has she never even tried to tell me? What the fuck? We’ve been besties all this long and I’m the one she fancies!! And I don’t know what’s worse: Her not telling me or me not realizing she’s been crushing on me for so long.

I just sit in the floor after hours of reading and wonder what to do next when I hear the door closing shut and I panic.

Lara comes in and I can’t clean up before she walks in and sees me, I try to do my best smile and explain but she just storms off and goes to her room and locks herself in.

“Lara? I know I fucked up reading your private stuff but-” I start before she interrupts me

“You read the red one, didn’t you?” She says and I just nod even though she’s not looking.

Lara takes my silence for an answer and then just says obviously sad “I just want to say that I understand that you’re calling people to move your stuff out. Can I keep the records of the Beatles we have?”

I just glare at the door and ask more confused than before “Wait, what? You’re kicking me out?”

Lara opens the door a little and says “You read the red one. You must be so weirded out by the stuff there. All the stalkerish stuff like the portraits of you sleeping and” she stops suddenly and starts to go red until I think she has a blood in her skin or something because she went full red “My dreams. Jesus, please don’t send me to the loony bin.”

I just can’t hold it in and start laughing. That gets Lara to fully open the door and I can see she can’t understand anything, so I just get a hold of myself and sit down in the floor.

“Lara, why didn’t you ask me out?” I ask with a little trace of laughter still in my voice

“You just date guys. I don’t have the right chromosome” Lara says sadly “I figured that after that time I asked you if you would go out with a woman and said that you didn’t saw yourself licking carpet”

I suddenly mentally slap myself; that one time I said that I truly wasn’t even sure about me and women, much less Lara. I experimented and liked it but didn’t do it as often as I had boys. Certainly not often enough for Lara to find out.

“You asked me that in high school. I was barely figuring out sex and relationships! I didn’t even consider it until college.”

Lara just glares at me before asking “So, you like women?”

“I like people, Lara, not what’s between their legs” I answer, surprisingly sounding wiser than I’ve ever have.

Lara’s eyes just starting shinning and I giggle at the face she’s making; it’s a combination of joy, worrying, fear and conflict but above all hope.

“I…I…” Lara attempts to say something but I interrupt her.

“If you’re about to ask me out. Yes. If not; think, take your time and tell me. I ain’t going anywhere until I tell you something.” I grin at her and she just glares at me until she remembers her English and asks “How messed up am I? After all you’ve read”

“You’re inventive, I’ll give you that. And I’m wondering about some other stuff” I respond honestly.

Lara sighs and looks relieved, but then jolts up and asks “What were you going to say”

I grin and start looking at my nails, attempting to look classy and do a manicure with my thumb “I read a passage that I liked, and for once I’m smarter than you”

Lara looks at me confused “What is it? If it’s about that one in the beach, I figured sand would get in the way anyhow” she answers and I can’t’ help but smile as I start to stand up. I tried that one once and I have to say it wasn’t bad.

“No. It’s something you once asked; about the time we started college” I was just so touched by that one I memorized it and now I can’t help but feel warm inside me.

I start reciting the part that got me most “Oh Sam, if there was only one way I could muster everything I feel for you, everything you mean to me. Every last emotion I have when we’re together. Something; a song, a play, a word. Just something that could make you see all you mean and make me feel.”

Lara just blushes even more, if that’s possible and looks down a little and she just looks so cute “And how is that possible? As you now know, it’s not a small feat.”

I grab her shirt and pull her towards me so fast and hard her nose clashes against my cheek hard enough for me to worry if I broke it, but I don’t’ stop. She gets courage all the sudden and starts to put passion into it. We stop when we’re turning blue and panting I answer “Turns out. It’s an action. A hell of a good one, I might add” I literally had no clue Lara could kiss this good.

“I figured but I just kept that to myself since I didn’t wanted to be too deluded” Lara says, red as a tomato, licking her lips. She was so into it. But then again she’s been into me for so long.

“I think someone owes me a Saint Valentine’s date” I suddenly say, remembering what brought us to this.

“Well, I know this is a formality but: Would you like to go to that restaurant with the fried bread noodles you like?” Lara asks and I can help but tease her.

“And we would go as what?”

Lara just starts to lose it again and it’s so damn cute “As…As…anything you’d like us to be”

“I think I’d like to go there with my girlfriend, Lara Croft” I answer and Lara is so excited she can’t stop squishing me while saying ‘Thank you’

“No need to thank me” I can’t even figure why she’s thanking me, so I just tease her again with something I’m actually curious about “But you’re gonna have to explain me that stuff about the Omegaverse and how you’re a woman but have a dick inside your coochie”

Lara just breaks the hug and goes back to her room, trying to hide her embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas/want me to continue this, let me know what you have in mind. Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
